This time I won't leave - Translation
by N.Tonks.Lupin
Summary: After the hospital scene, how do they get together? Translation of my fic in Spanish. Sorry for any mistake


"You see!" I said pointing at Remus "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"

"It's different," He replayed, whispering and looking at the floor. "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely -"

"But I don't care either, I don't care!" I yelled, seizing the front of his robes and shaking them. "I've told you a million times. . .

"And I've told you a million times," Answered Remus in a low voice, refusing to meet my eyes, still staring at the floor, "that I am too old for you, too poor… too dangerous…"

"I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus," said Mrs. Weasley over Fleur's shoulder as she patted her on the back.

"I am not being ridiculous," he replayed, steadily. "Tonks deserves somebody young and whole."

"But she wants you," said Mr. Weasley, with a small smile. "And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so." He added while looking at his son.

"This is... not the moment to discuss it," said Remus, avoiding everybody's eyes as he looked around distractedly. "Dumbledore is dead…"

"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world," said Professor McGonagall curtly, just as the hospital doors opened again and Hagrid walked in.

 _What do I have to do so he can notice how much do I love him?_

 _I've always loved him…_

Not being able to handle it any longer, I go out the nursing slapping the door behind me; I walk across the castle and its yards until I get to the lake, where I sit and hug my legs, hiding my face on my knees and silently crying.

 ***Flashback***

" _I love you, Remus, why can't you see it?" I yell at him_

" _You can't love me, Tonks"_

" _Why can't I?" I replayed, angrily "Because you're 13 years older than me? Because people judges you without knowing you and do not appreciate your abilities? Because you suffer something you didn't ask to?" I say as I take two steps forward to get closer to him and look into his eyes "Because I don't care! Did you hear me? I. Do. Not. Care!"_

" _Well, I do care" He answers almost shouting back to me and stepping apart "I'm not going to ruin your life! I don't want you to live what I have lived since I was five!"_

" _But I want you!" Before he can say anything else, I take the three steps he took away, and kiss him._

 _Our tongues meet as they fight to lead the kiss, which lasts some wonderful moments, until I break the kiss and cup his face on my hands and look into his marvelous eyes._

" _I love you, Remus"_

 _His eyes do not move from mine while I speak._

" _And I wanna be with you…" I continue hoping for an answer_

 _He keeps looking at me like he was confused when he takes his passionately my lips with his and softly caress my hair._

" _I love you too, Nymphadora" answers gasping "But I can't"_

" _Remus, please…" I say as I feel my eyes getting wet "Please…"_

 _He looks at me with a crystalline spot in his eyes and passes his thumb sweetly over my lips._

" _You are so beautiful…" he bends down to kiss me again, slowly this time, like time was endless, and, just like I might fade away at any moment, he dries a tear from my cheek with the back of his hand._

 _He takes a step back after another quick kiss and goes towards the door. I look at him speechless. He made me feel I could fly and then he was rejecting me again._

" _Don't leave…" My voice shakes as I cry, and my tears run all over my cheeks. Remus turns around to face me and I can see the pain in his face. The pain of someone who has never been loved and when someone finally loves him, he's afraid he would hurt them._

" _Good night, Nymphadora…" He whispers, and a tear falls from his eye. He turns to the door and I hear a little sob before the door closes._

 ***End of Flashback***

A thunder makes me open my eyes and stand just as raindrops start falling slowly, making no noise in the floor. I walk towards the Forbidden Forest and in the way, I appear in my flat.

Already at home and without turning on the lights, I go to my room and lay on my bed looking through the window as the torment gets louder; nonetheless, I fall asleep as quickly.

OoOoOo

Two knocks at the door wake me up at midnight. Slowly I take my wand out of my pocket and walk to the door.

"Who is it?" I say trying to make my voice sound as normal as possible, but it breaks before ending the phrase.

" _It's me, Remus_ " I hear behind the door.

"Prove it"

He sighs before answering " _It's me, Remus John Lupin, werewolf, so-called 'Moony'_ , _friend of James Potter and Sirius Black, who escaped from Azkaban and one of the creators of the 'Marauders Map'"_

I take a deep breath and open the door to find the only man I have truly loved; he looks very sad, what breaks my heart; I step apart, so he can come inside, and I follow him to the living room.

"Why haven't you turned the lights on?"

"I just don't want to" I replay sharply.

"Why?" He asks looking outside the window towards him.

I sight as I follow his eyes to the window and answer "There's nothing I want to see"

After I say that, he turns around to face me and examine me, with shame on his eyes.

"Your hair…" He whispers.

"What's wrong with my hair?" I already know my hair is deeply black, as my mother's; I haven't been able to change my appearance since his rejections.

He bites his lip for a second, then he just shook his head and says:

"Tonks… about what happen at the hospital I…"

"Drop it, Remus" I cut him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you in front of everyone"

"No, Tonks, I mean…"

"Enough, Remus!" I say, rising my voice. I can't hear him again saying 'no' again. No after today. No after everyone knows his feeling for me and he stills denying them. I can't. I have to pic up the little dignity I have remain and try to move on… if that's possible "It won't happen again, ok? I give up on you! I won't bother you again, I won't even do anything that involves being near to you. I swear." I'm dying as I tell him that and feel my eyes getting wet because of him once more. "From this day on I will try to forget you and move on. Anything else you wanna tell me, though?"

His eyes keep mine and I see his eyes getting wet as well; he takes two steps towards me so he's in front of me.

"Don't" he murmurs.

"What?" I clean my tears as my voice gets weak. "What shouldn't I do, Lupin?"

He feels the coolness in my voice as I call him that, he takes a deep breath and supplicates in a low voice:

"Don't forget me, Tonks. Don't do it, please"

He starts cleaning my cheeks gently with his fingers.

"I can't continue this way, Remus. I…" I try to walk back, but one of his hands gets my waist and I'm not able to make a move.

"I love you, Tonks" he says "… very deeply."

Hell, I've wait a year to hear those words! I can't talk nor think, I'm paralyzed looking at his face under the soft light of the waning moon. He leans down and with care and sweetness he kisses me. His soft lips feel perfect on mine, his hands on mi waist making little circles with his thumb. It's perfect. But I've live this before he left me last time.

I take him from the shoulders and stop the kiss. He looks at me with confusion in his eyes.

"But you can't. Now you're gonna tell me all your stupid pretexts and you'll leave me here just like all the other times you have and…"

"I don't have any pretext." He whispers getting closer to me again and looking fiercely into my eyes. "Not this time, Tonks."

I can't help a low sob. "But you're gonna leave…"

"No, I won't." he assures without breaking eye contact. "This time I won't leave."

Slowly and almost asking for permission, he raises a hand and dries my tears away.

"This time I won't leave…Love."

He called me 'love'. I can't believe what's happening, I'm completely speechless.

"We're in war, Tonks, and I do not know how much time do I have remain, but what I do know is that I can't live without you. Not anymore." He waits a few seconds, expecting for an answer, but I still can't talk. He takes his hand off my waist as murmurs: "If you accept me… I will do anything for you, Tonks. I love you.

Before I think it, I jump to his arms and kiss him passionately, with all the care and love I always wanted to. He kisses me back and hugs me tightest; our kiss is long and sweet. I caress his hair, rub very gently his tense shoulders and aching back from the last full moon that was two nights ago, as an answer, he passes his lips all over my face and my neck; finally, he rests his cheek on my hair.

"A-are you sure of this, Remus?" I ask with fear. After this it would hurt more his possible rejection.

"I know I'm not very trustable after all I've done to you, but I am completely sure of my love for you." I hear the smile on his voice.

After I start giggling he does too.

"You're the most trustable man I know." I say raising my head to meet his eyes and I kiss him again.

" _Lumos_ " he casts after the kiss. Suddenly he laughs and combs my hair.

"What are you laughing at?" I laugh back.

"It's pink again" he cups my face on his palms "The most beautiful shade of pink I have ever seen in my life" his lips meet mine once more. I think this time is forever.


End file.
